This invention relates to dispensing cartons and, more particularly, to paperboard cartons having a pour spout for dispensing powdered or granular material packaged within the carton.
The dispensing art is aware of a Variety of pour spout and carton constructions, the most commercially common being metal pour spout fixed adjacent a dispensing opening in a paperboard container. While such a construction has been found satisfactory for many types of products to be dispensed, more recent concern over product purity and evidence of tampering generates a need not satisfied by most pour spout and container constructions already known. In certain classes of granular material, such as powdered foodstuffs, there is a danger that particulate metal material may be on the pour spout or other metal portion of the pour spout fitment. Further, some type of auxiliary sealing tape Is often employed to maintain the pour spout in its closed position. Such tapes often yield little or no tamper indication, often being relatively easy to dislodge and to replace.